He Left, but Another Came Back
by HPBookObsessed
Summary: The fateful day the Sirius falls through the veil, Harry is beside himself . . . but what he wasn't expecting was someone coming back out again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **This is my first fan fiction ever so . . . it's probably REALLY bad. I just couldn't resist not sharing this thought I had in class the other day so I decided to write it on here.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty much all of this is the work of the wonderful J.K Rowling. The characters, and all of the italic writing. In this chapter only some of the plot is mine too . . . Next chapter it will be more original though, I promise! I just had to do quite a bit of copying to set the scene. Without further ado, on with the story!**

 _Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

 _'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

 _The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

 _The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

 _Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

 _It seemed to take Sirius an age to tall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

 _Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

 _Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second . . ._

 _But Sirius did not reappear._

 _'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'_

 _He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out . . ._

 _But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

Harry started to cry. Silently the tears rolled down his face as he struggled to free himself of Lupin's strong hold. Until Remus let go. Harry started to run towards the veil when he realised why he let go and saw Remus' shocked face. Harry stopped in his tracks and stared in bewilderment. He stared at his father.

Everything stopped and went silent. James looked around, confused, until he came back to his senses. 'Lily! We've got to save Lily! Harry too! Quickly! How far away are we?' Everyone remained silent. 'COME ON! We have got to save her!' He yelled. ' Remus! Come quick . . . Remus? Why do you look so . . . Who is that . . .'

'James.' Remus started, ' I'm afraid that we can't help Lily . . . She . . . She died. Fourteen years ago.'

'What do you mean? She can't have, I don't know how I survived the killing curse but Lily is alive! I just left the house and she and Harry are upstairs!' James yelled, refusing to believe Remus' words.

Remus walked slowly towards James and looked him straight in the eye, ' James I'm sorry, I really am but she's gone. We can't get her back like what somehow happened to you. I know you don't want to hear this but Lily is . . . Lily is history.' He said with tears glistening in his eyes.

' She . . . she's really gone? And . . . and Harry? ' James croaked.

Remus glanced at Harry and Harry took a step forward and said, ' I survived. ' tears still rolling down his cheeks.

James looked at Harry, surprised, and it was like looking in a mirror, except for the fact the he was 6 years younger, and his eyes, he had Lily's eyes. ' H-Harry? You look a bit different now than you did five minutes- fourteen years ago. ' James let out a strangled chuckle that quickly ended up turning into a short sob. Harry looked up into his Father's eyes and had a strange urge to hug him. Of course, he didn't, although this was his father, he was as good as a stranger to Harry so Harry resisted the urge and kept his feet planted firmly to the ground.

Remus cleared his throat and spoke, 'Really, I hate to interrupt this little moment going on between you two, but we are in a room full of Death Eaters and I think Dumbledore could do with a little help.' He finished.

'There are Death Eaters here?!' James exclaimed, 'You might have wanted to tell me that sooner Moony!' and with that said he sprinted over to help Dumbledore, Harry still staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **So this is chapter 2! I just need to say thank you so much to my reviewers! harrypottercrookshanks and hinmane THANK YOU SO MUCH! You auctually made my day and thank you so much for your review! I can't express my appreciation for you enough! If the whole world was like you there would be no such thing as sadness! Anyway, without further ado, on with chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not J.K Rowling (Although I wish I was) So the characters, spells and quite a bit of the plot is hers. Not mine.**

Last chapter:

 _'_ _There are Death Eaters here?!' James exclaimed, 'You might have wanted to tell me that sooner Moony!' and with that said he sprinted over to help Dumbledore, Harry still staring after him._

 _Remus patted Harry on the shoulder with a small smile and ran off after James. Harry stood like that for a while until he heard Neville again behind him say, 'Harry?'_

'Neville! I'm sorry for leaving you there!' Harry said, embarrassed that he had left his friend lying there. 'Is there anything I can do to help take the spell off?' He questioned

'Doe, I don'd know da counder curse.' Neville explained.

'Umm . . . What would the counter curse be? Where's Hermione when you need her!' Harry thought.

Lupin came towards Harry, still dueling a Death Eater. Harry, taking his chance asked Lupin, he was a professor after all. 'Do you know what the counter curse to the spell on Neville?',Harry yelled over the noise of the dueling wizards and witches.

'Harry!' Lupin yelled, in slight surprise, 'The counter curse is, _Finite!'_

' Er, right. So, um. _Finite?_ ' Harry tried. Nothing happened. 'Damn.' Harry muttered.

' More flick!' Lupin yelled.

'Um . . . okay then, _Finite.'_ The spell lifted and Neville's legs fell back onto the floor.

'Harry!' Lupin yelled, "Find the others and get back to Dumbledore's office! We'll fight them off while you get out of here!' He finished. Harry gave a curt nod, offering a hand to help Neville get off the floor. Harry and Neville made for the door that led to the room Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were in when all of a sudden he saw the swish of black robes in the corner of his eye. Bellatrix.

'HER!' Harry bellowed, 'SHE KILLED HIM!' with that said and done he sprinted after Bellatrix.

'HARRY NO!' Remus yelled, 'SOMEONE! STOP HIM!'

James turned and looked at his son, he saw the anger gleaming in his eyes and determination set on his face, he looked like he might just kill someone. He then turned to the one his son was yelling at, Bellatrix. She looked positively gleeful. She was grinning ear to ear and he knew that this was not good, and Bellatrix had a plan, and the plan was not a good one in regards of his son. So when Harry flashed past him, he grabbed at his robes.

Harry fell and began to try to get up again but was held back by his father. 'LET GO OF ME!' he bellowed, 'HE KILLED HER! I CAN'T LET HER GO!' he continued to yell. James had no idea who he was talking about, who Bellatrix killed, but he was certain that it wasn't a good idea to let his son fall into Bellatrix's trap, or become a murderer.

'Harry stop, she's not worth it.' James said as calmly as possible.

'NO! SHE'S NOT BUT HE IS!' Harry yelled back, anger that was aimed just at Bellatrix now aimed at his own father as well. How could he let her, Sirius' murderer, get away with this!

'Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this . . .' With that James slowly faded away as Harry fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
